La Princesa y el Dragon
by MinakoAndMeredy
Summary: ¿Deberia hacer esto?, es decir, Lucy siempre me dice que no toque lo que escribe… pero es la primera vez que me interesa una de las historias de Luce… qué más da, finalmente serán solo unos cuantos golpes/ N-natsu, dime que no leiste mi libro/No te puedo mentir Luce,si lo lei. Oneshoot Nalu... Muy mal summary pasen y lean no se arrepentiran n.n


**Hola mis sensuales lectores (^o^)/ heme aquí con un nuevo oneshoot Nalu :3 hace un tiempo estaba escribiendo y mi querida hermanita menor me interrumpió preguntando qué era lo que escribía y bueno yo me asuste xDD después de explicarle y que se fuera me puse a revisar facebook, encontrando asi una imagen algo vieja de Natsu y Lucy y llego la iluminación divina \(*-*)/ sdkaslska okno xDD llego la inspiración y me puse a escribir esta historia para ustedes n.n Ahora los dejo de interrumpir…. A LEER (/._.)/**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen al gran Hiro-san**

* * *

**L**a **P**rincesa y el **D**ragón

**C**apitulo **U**nico

Era una típica mañana en el gremio mas ruidoso de Fiore, Erza comia su clásico pastel de fresas matutino, Natsu y Gray se encontraban peleando, Cana se emborrachaba con litros y litros de cerveza, Happy perseguía a Charle y Lucy… Lucy se encontraba sentada en la esquina mas recóndita del gremio escribiendo muy concentrada en su nuevo cuaderno.

¿Qué escribes Lu-chan? – pregunto una peliazul sacando de concentración a la Heartfilia

Ohh Levy-chan no vi que estabas ahí… siéntate – le indico el puesto frente a ella

Y bien ¿Qué escribes? – volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba

Bueno, es una nueva historia – empezó a hablar con una gran sonrisa – hace una semana me llego la inspiración y desde ese entonces no he logrado parar de escribir, creo que es una de las mejores que he escrito… aunque bueno, es una historia para niños

¿Enserio? – pregunto muy feliz mientras que la rubia solo asintió – Quiero ser la primera en leer tu historia, si dices que es la mejor que has escrito durante tu vida entonces debe ser verdad

Claro Levy-chan serás la primera en leerla además quiero tu opinión respecto a lo que realmente dice la historia – dijo algo sonrojada

¿A que te refie…? – la McGarden fue interrumpida

¡LUCY-SAN! – llego corriendo una niña de cabellos azules

¿Qué pasa Wendy? – pregunto extrañada la ojichocolate

Acabo de pasar por tu casa y una señora que al parecer vestía su ropa se encontraba cerrando la puerta con candado – dijo rápidamente mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro

Que rar… ¡LA RENTA! me acabo de acordar que hoy debía entregarle en la mañana el dinero a la casera… debo ir a entregarle el dinero… ¿Cómo se me olvido? – dijo mientras revisaba su bolso

Apúrate Lu-chan – dijo lapeliazul

No me apresuren… ¡Aquí esta! – dijo sacando el dinero mientras que con su mano disponible tomaba una de sus llaves - ¡Abrete puerta de la sirvienta! ¡Virgo!

¿Qué necesita Hime? – apareció una chica de cabellos rosados

Necesito que me lleves rápidamente a casa ahora – en ese instante la sirvienta tomo a su dueña en brazos y la saco rápido del lugar – Nos vemos en un rato Levy-chan – dijo antes de salir del lugar la rubia

Nos vemos Lu-chan… vamos Wendy debes de estar cansada de tanto correr hasta aquí, te invito una limonada – ofreció amablemente la chica

Muchas gracias Levy-san – agradeció la pequeña chica

Un chico de cabellos rosados se acerco al lugar donde hace algunos minutos atrás Lucy y Levy se encontraban hablando, observo el cuaderno que se encontraba encima de la mesa. Estaba muy bien decorado, en la portada tenía el dibujo de una corona junto a una llama de fuego, y en la parte superior se podía leer con letra caligráfica "La princesa y el Dragon". El chico rápidamente tomo el cuaderno y lo coloco entre sus ropas.

Happy me voy a casa – grito el DS de fuego

Yo me quedare un rato mas Natsu ¿No te molesta? – se acerco el felino azul

No para nada, es mas debo hacer algo así que nos vemos más tarde – dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo dejando a su exceed bastante confundido

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_**En casa de Natsu**_

El chico entro y rápidamente cerro la puerta de tras de si, de entre sus ropas saco el libro que tenia la chica, rápidamente se acomodo en el suelo de su casa y empezo darle una rápida ojeada al cuaderno

¿Deberia hacer esto?, es decir, Lucy siempre me dice que no toque lo que escribe… pero es la primera vez que me interesa una de las historias de Luce… qué más da, finalmente serán solo unos cuantos golpes – pensó en voz alta el chico, para luego empezar a leer.

"Erase una vez una princesa encerrada en lo más alto de una torre. Desde pequeña ha sido encerrada en ese lugar por culpa de su padre, no ha salido a conocer el exterior y lo peor es que apenas tenía amigos, con lo únicos que jugaba era con los sirvientes que venían a dejarla agua y comida a diario. Un día la princesa logro escapar con ayuda de uno de los sirvientes de su padre….

El Dragneel empezó a leer cada una de las palabras que la chica escribió en el cuaderno, constantemente se cambiaba de posición, pero en ningún momento se despegaba de su tan concentrada lectura.

"Después de días caminando, logro llegar a la ciudad de Magnolia, donde se encontraban los mejores magos de todo el mundo. Desde pequeña había soñado con lograr ser una de las mayores magas del mundo, pero por culpa de su padre su sueño se vio estancado y nunca lo logro concretar.

Disculpe señor ¿usted sabe de alguna posada económica? – pregunto la chica rubia que se encontraba cubriendo su rostro con una capa

Si, a la vuelta hay una – apunto al lado norte de la ciudad, pero una ráfaga de viento le saco la capa a la chica – u-usted e-es la princesa ¡Guardias!

No porfavor, no quiero volver, se lo ruego – suplico la chica

Lo siento pero el rey nos ha dicho que el que encontrara a la princesa le daría una gran recompensa, y en estos tiempos de crisis realmente lo necesitamos – se disculpo el señor

Se empezó a sentir una gran ráfaga de viento en el lugar, los presentes elevaron su mirada y se encontraron con un gran dragón de color rojo volando encima de ellos, de pronto este estiro su mano y se llevo a la princesa lo mas lejos posible de allí…"

Woah un Dragon … Luce si que sabe de historias geniales – dijo emocionado

"Menos mal llegue a tiempo – dijo el dragon mientras dejaba a la princesa en el suelo

¿Puedes hablar? – dijo espantada

Claro, finalmente soy un humano – hablo el dragon como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Oe, Salamander llegas tarde – grito un chico de cabellos negros a lo lejos

No te preocupes Gajeel que ya voy al gremio – hablo el gran ser alado

De la nada el gran dragón de escamas rojas se transformo a un chico de cabelleras rosas, este empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección al chico de antes, pero antes le dirigió la mirada a la princesa de cabellera rubia para que lo acompañara…"

¿Salamander? ¿Gajeel? ¿Cabellos rosas?... ¿Acaso Lucy se baso en mi? – pregunto extrañado y a la vez ilusionado el chico antes de volver a su lectura

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_**En el gremio**_

¡Minna! – grito mientras entraba la Heartfilia al lugar, dirigiéndose a la barra donde se encontraban Levy y Mirajane - ¿Alguna vio mi cuaderno? cuando me fui de aquí no me lo lleve

Pense que te lo habías llevado, porque hace un rato estuve con Wendy en nuestra anterior mesa y no había nada – respondió la de cabellos azules

¿No lo habras guardado en tu cartera y no te diste cuenta? – dijo la albina

No, ya revise y no hay nada – dijo algo triste la chica

¿Hablan de un cuaderno? – las chicas asintieron a la pregunta de la Strauss menor - ¿Enserio? pues yo vi a Natsu con un cuaderno de color rosado, en su portada había una corona y una llama de fuego, realmente me impresiona que Natsu tuviera un cuaderno asi

Es mi cuaderno – sonrio algo aliviada la chica para luego poner una cara de susto – Oh no esto es malo… ¿¡Donde esta Natsu!? – grito la chica

Se fue a casa, dijo que debía de hacer algo muy importante – respondió a lo lejos Happy

La Heartfilia no dudo mas y tomo sus cosas corriendo lo mas rápido que podía a casa de Natsu. Mientras tanto el chico se encontraba leyendo las ultimas oraciones que se encontraban en las hojas del cuaderno.

"Generalmente uno cree que el príncipe salva a la princesa, pero fuiste tu… un Dragon que vino a salvar a una princesa en peligro, no sabes cuanto estare agradecida – dijo la chica mientras tomaba las manos del chico

Ya va 1 año desde ese día, que rápido paso el tiempo… desde ese momento te has vuelto una gran maga y amiga, princesa… pero quisiera saber su nombre, nunca la he podido llamar directamente por su nombre y quisiera empezar a hacerlo – dijo sinceramente el de cabellera rosa a la chica

Lucy… me llamo Lucy – dijo la princesa – espero que desde ahora me llames por mi nombre Natsu… pero antes quisiera decirte que t-tu…

Vamos Lucy, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – Natsu sonio causando que la princesa se sonrojara bastante

Ella tomo aire y al fin lo dijo – t-tu me g"

¿¡Que dijo!? no puede ser, Luce no termino esta parte… ahora que lo pienso ¿Sera coincidencia de que los protagonistas de la historia se llamen igual que nosotros? – se pregunto

¡NATSU! ¡ABRE! – empezaron a escucharse golpes desde la puerta

El Dragneel se levanto y abrió la puerta del lugar, dejando ver a una muy cansada chica delante de el. El DS de fuego la invito a pasar, le ofreció algo de comer y se sento frente a ella.

¿Tu tienes mi cuaderno? – dijo rompiendo el silencio muy avergonzada la chica

¿Este? – levanto el rosado objeto

S-si … ¿C-Como es que lo tienes? – pregunto muy sonrojada la chica

Lo vi en una mesa y bueno, me di cuenta que era tu letra asi que me lo lleve – explico con inocencia el chico

Dime que no lo leiste – dijo la rubia bajando la mirada a la vez que tomaba el cuaderno y lo guardaba en su cartera

No te puedo mentir Luce, lo lei – la chica abrió los ojos espantada – me impresiono al ver nuestros nombres en el, parece que alguien se quedo sin inspiración para crear personajes – la molesto riéndose el Dragneel

S-si, falta de inspiración – sonrio triste la chica – N-natsu… ¿Te gusto la historia?, mejor dicho lo que llevo

Me encanto, aunque quede intrigado con el final ya que no lo terminaste… por alguna razón sentí que esa historia la vi en algún lugar antes, por lo menos el inicio… lo que sigue es nuevo para mi – dijo el de cabellera rosa causando una pequeña sonrisa a la Heartfilia

Si supieras de quien trata en realidad la historia – susurro la chica

¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Natsu

N-no… mejor me voy, gracias por cuidar mi cuaderno – la rubia se levanto triste y se dispuso a salir de la morada

Luce – dijo el chico agarrándole la muñeca a la maga impidiéndole salir del lugar – no soy sordo, se lo que dijiste… ¿De quién trata la historia?

No te interesa – dijo la chica secamente sin darse vuelta, solo que en el interior se moria por llorar

Si que me interesa, quiero saber de quien trata la historia… no es mucho pedir – el chico hizo que ella lo mirara de frente

S-se tra-ta de… ¡Se trata de Ti! – grito por fin mientrasestallaba en llanto – esa historia trata de nuestra historia ¿Feliz?

N-no entiendo – dijo confundido el chico

Me gustas, ya lo dije me enamore de un idiota… pero no lo pude evitar eres tan tierno y bueno conmigo, además de que nunca me has dejado sola, lo quise evitar te lo juro pero me enamore como una tonta, como una tonta – repitió sin dejar de llorar

Lucy – susurro el DS de fuego para luego abrazar a la chica – me lo pudiste haber dicho desde un principio, sabes que soy algo lento para algunas cosas

No importaba si te lo decía o no, finalmente tu no sientes nada por mi y decírtelo no cambiaria nada – siguió llorando en el pecho del chico

Claro que importaba, si me lo decías antes, pues yo me hubiera atrevido a hacer esto – dijo el pelirrosa antes de alejar a la chica de el y acercársele peligrosamente

Finalmente paso ambos se estaban besando, por un momento la chica estaba sorprendida, pero rápidamente entendió la situación y correspondió el beso gustosamente a la vez que sus brazos comenzaron a abrazar el cuello del chico, mas solo el le rodeo la cintura acercándolo mas a el. Cuando ambos sintieron que el aire les hacía falta ambos se separaron chocando sus frentes mientras respiraban agitadamente.

No entiendo –dijo la rubia

¿No entiendes que no te rechazara o que tu me gustaras? – pregunto el chico

Ninguna, no puedo creer que tu en realidad sepas lo que es amar de verdad – volvió a hablar la ojichocolate

Pues si se lo que es amar y lo descubrí gracias a ti… puede que me comporte como un idiota a veces pero no creas que soy tan estúpido para no darme cuenta que delante mio hay una gran chica que en realidad vale la pena querer y proteger, eres maravillosa Lucy y es imposible no enamorarse de alguien como tu – respondió sinceramente el chico

N-natsu… gracias, eres el mejor – dijo llorando la chica

Ahora quiero saber como termina el libro – dijo infantilmente el chico causando una leve risa por parte de la chica

Pues creo que el final lo acabas de vivir – sonrio la Heartfilia causando que el Dragon Slayer sonriera aun mas abrazando a la chica

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

¡Al fin lo tengo! – grito una peliazul entrando por las puertas

Vamos Levy-san que ya quiero leer la historia – dijo emocionada la pequeña dragon slayer

No puedo creer que una editorial publicara el libro de Lucy – dijo Cana bebiendo una de sus cervezas

¡Cállense que quiero escuchar! – grito Erza a todo el gremio

Vamos Lu-chan leelo tu, la escritora debe ser la que lo lea – le entrego el libro a la rubia

Bajo las miradas de todos los del gremio, mas la mirada especial de su ahora novio Natsu Dragneel la chica empezó a leer la dedicatoria de su primer libro publicado

"En los típicos cuentos de hadas el Dragón captura a la princesa, pero en este cuento el dragon y la princesa escapan juntos.

En los típicos cuentos de hadas la princesa se enamora del príncipe, pero en este cuentos de hadas la princesa se enamora del dragón.

En los típicos cuentos de hadas el príncipe salva a la princesa, pero en este cuento el dragon salva a la princesa

En los típicos cuentos de hadas el príncipe y la princesa viven felices para siempre, pero este no es un típico cuento de hadas, esta es la historia del encuentro predestinado entre el dragon y la princesa.

Este libro está dedicado para mi querido novio Natsu Dragneel"

* * *

**Meredy: espero les haya gustado el oneshoot, puede que sea una idea ya utilizada demasiado, pero no lo pude evitar y bueno aquí se las traje :D**

**Minako: adsadasdasasdas estuvo genial *se desmaya desmayadamente***

**Meredy: ok, esto no me lo esperaba y eso que ni siquiera la invite -.-u … la tendre que ir a dejar al hospital, parece que nos debemos despedir n.n/ nos vemos en algún otro oneshoot mio … antes de irme los invito a leer mi fic "Del amor a la ficción hay un solo paso" (el cual actualizare mañana ;D) y tambien el oneshoot que hice con esta desmayada llamado "Eres mi frio pervertido"… creo que eso es todo, espero sus reviews, BYE BYE :3**

***~*~Meredy~*~***


End file.
